Hair relaxers or straighteners are very popular today and widely used by individuals desiring to straighten very curly or kinky hair.
There are a variety of hair relaxers available commercially, and some are better than others for achieving the desired straightening of the hair. In addition, formulators are constantly searching for ways to improve hair relaxing treatments.
Often, however, the degree of improvement offered by a new or different formulation is difficult to determine because no objective standard has been developed to assess effectiveness. Instead relaxer effectiveness is determined based upon rating schemes wherein the beautician performing the procedure assesses the degree of relaxer effectiveness by rating the hair according to one of several types of scales. This method is useful but not entirely precise due to the subjectivity of the beautician who analyzes the hair.
Accordingly there is a need for a precise, accurate method for evaluating the effectiveness of a hair relaxing treatment.